


Chord progression

by ladder_vs_stepladder



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Mildly Dubious Consent, Pre-Series, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13139577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladder_vs_stepladder/pseuds/ladder_vs_stepladder
Summary: (Contains spoilers for the end of DRv3)Harukawa falls for the irresistible blonde transfer student.





	Chord progression

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags!

The new girl has blonde hair. She looks like a model that Harukawa read about once in an American fashion magazine. Slender, bright eyes, and lips that are only just parted while deep in thought.

From her desk on the left side of the classroom (Girls #8), Harukawa keeps an eye on her. Not in a creepy way, just enough to observe her from afar.

She’s pretty.  _ Really _ pretty.

And she’s new, so she doesn’t have time to get acquainted with any other members of the class, not yet. This could be, no, it is, her only chance to make a good impression.

As soon as the bell goes, Harukawa floats to her with a too bright smile on her face. Her knees shake just a slight bit.

“Hi!” she greets, too loud. She lowers her voice and adds, “My name is Harukawa Maki. You’re the transfer student… from Tokyo, right?”

The blonde smirks and leans forward. Her pink lip gloss is so shiny that Harukawa can see her reflection in it. Not that she’s looking at the girl’s lips, of course.

“Akamatsu Kaede,” she says, extending one perfectly manicured hand, “It’s an honour. Usually I’m the one who has to chase down the cute girls. They almost never come right to me.”

Harukawa blinks, still a little stunned after shaking Akamatsu’s hand. Her classmates would never touch her, not like this.

Akamatsu is still staring at her, scrutinizing her slightly.

Harukawa asks, “You think I’m cute?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Akamatsu grins and her mouth curls, “You’re absolutely adorable, and brave too! Approaching me out of nowhere with a tremor in your voice.”

Harukawa covers her mouth, “S-Sorry.”

Akamatsu laughs, “No, I should apologize to you! I must sound so awful, hm?”

“Not at all,” Harukawa insists, but Akamatsu laughs again.

“You’re a strange girl. Good thing you’re pretty,” she states, a playful gleam shining in her eyes.

Harukawa thinks she could get lost in them.

“Pretty?” she echoes, trying to keep the rasp out of her voice, “Me?”

Akamatsu raises an impeccably plucked eyebrow, “Do you see any other pretty girls here?”

“You,” Harukawa says without thinking, then covers her mouth again.

Akamatsu bursts into laughter, “You’re a riot, Harukawa-chan! Well, I’ll just  _ have _ to keep you around now.”

Harukawa blinks, “Thank you?”

Akamatsu swings an arm around her shoulder and Harukawa feels a shiver run down her spine. The blonde gently brushes a strand of dark hair off her face and says, “You’ll have to introduce me to all your friends. Can’t expect to have me all to yourself, hm?”

“O-Of course I will!” Harukawa says, her face flushing again.

* * *

 

Not that Harukawa really has any friends. Yonaga puts up with her and there isn’t a mean bone in Tōjō’s body, but she’s never had anyone like Akamatsu in her life before.

Akamatsu, who holds her hand and asks Harukawa a million questions about herself. Akamatsu, who will engage her on the most obscure of interests. It’s a nice change to have someone in her life who actually wants to listen to her inane rambling.

“Tell me, Harukawa-chan,” Akamatsu says one afternoon at Harukawa’s house, “Do you like Danganronpa?”

Harukawa nods enthusiastically, “Yes! I’m a little behind on some of the lore… and I still haven’t watched season thirty-one, but I really love it.”

Akamatsu grins, “Season thirty-one is my favourite. We’ll have to watch it together sometime! Who’s your favourite character?”

Harukawa sweats. What would Akamatsu want her to say? Sometimes, the girl gets mad if their opinions differ. She’s in a good mood, and Harukawa would hate to spoil that.

She finally chokes out, “I… I like the nurse, from the second season? And the, uh, wedding planner from twenty-two?”

Akamatsu clasps her hands, “I like them too! Not my absolute favourites, but good taste. The girls are always the best characters, though. The boys suck, every time.”

“Guys are terrible,” Harukawa says, not meaning it.

Akamatsu seems pleased with her and leans on her shoulder, “I like you, Harukawa-chan. You always know just what to say.”

They end up marathoning season thirty-one that weekend. Akamatsu points out her favourite in the introductions, a dark haired girl who Harukawa remembers as the pyromaniac.

Halfway through the third trial, when Akamatsu asks if she has a favourite, Harukawa makes sure to respond with the name of the girl who is currently attempting to set her podium on fire.

* * *

 

Sometimes, Akamatsu disappears for weeks on end, talking to other pretty girls and telling Harukawa that she’ll ‘text back later.’

Later appears to mean ‘never.’ But Harukawa doesn’t push it. Akamatsu’s allowed to have other people in her life! It would be so  _ selfish _ to want the blonde to only pay attention to her.

So selfish.

* * *

 

“I don’t like that exchange student,” Akamatsu tightens the curlers in her hair, “The foreign one?”

Harukawa looks up from the makeup kit on the counter, “Do you mean Yonaga?”

Akamatsu snaps her fingers, “That’s her. She’s weird, and she’s so creepy around you. I think you should stop talking to her.”

Harukawa shifts awkwardly, “I’ve just been helping her with Japanese homework. It’s not like I spend hours hanging out with and texting her.”

Akamatsu whirls around, a wounded expression on her face, “Huh? D-Don’t you trust me? I just want what’s best for you… Would you rather be with her right now? How could you do this to me, Harukawa-chan?!”

She sounds like she’s about to cry.

Harukawa shouts, “No! I trust you completely, and there’s nobody else I’d rather be with. You’re everything to me, Akamatsu. I mean that more than you could ever know. I’ll… stop talking to Yonaga. I promise.”

Akamatsu throws her arms around Harukawa’s shoulders, “Thank you. I love you so much, Harukawa-chan. You’re the best! I’m so glad we met.”

“I love you too. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” Harukawa responds as Akamatsu’s nails dig into her back.

* * *

 

Akamatsu slams her against the wall. If it wasn’t so attractive, Harukawa might be scared. But with the taller girl pressing right up to her, close enough that their lips are almost touching, she feels only warmth.

“You’re a bad girl,” Akamatsu whispers, her breath hot on Harukawa’s face, “So bad… I’ll have to do something about it.”

Harukawa doesn’t dare speak. Akamatsu somehow manages to be even more gorgeous when she’s angry.

Akamatsu kisses her with an electric force, one that Harukawa can barely process before her brain short circuits. When she breaks away, she asks, “Did you like that?”

Harukawa nods feverently.

Akamatsu kisses her again, almost violently. It feels good, so good that Harukawa lets herself moan just once. As soon as she does so, the blonde grabs her cheeks.

“That’s not appropriate,” she chastises, “Not for something as chaste as this. If you want to make that noise so bad, why don’t I give you a reason?”

Harukawa doesn’t have time to react before Akamatsu sticks her fingers under the waistband of her skirt.

“Akamatsu-”

“Kaede,” she corrects with a kiss, “Come on, Maki-chan. Don’t disappoint me.”

Harukawa croaks, “K-Kaede, I-”

Akamatsu silences her with her lips.

For the first time in her life, Harukawa wants to say no to her, but can’t manage to get the words out.

* * *

 

“I hate you,” Akamatsu says, glaring down at her, “I hate you so much, more than I’ve ever hated anyone. After all I gave to you… You hurt me!”

Harukawa chokes, “I’m s-sorry-”

Akamatsu kneels down, “No you’re not. You know something? I don’t trust people. I’ve never trusted any single person in my life, and you were no exception. You’re not special, Harukawa-san. You’re fucking worthless.”

Harukawa’s eyes water. She reaches out, desperately shouting after Akamatsu, but the blonde has already slammed the door and left her all alone.

Three hours later, Akamatsu texts to apologize for saying such awful things. A vicious breakdown was apparently taking over her life, and making her say terrible words she never meant.

Harukawa stares at the messages, and forgives her instantly.

* * *

 

“Are you ready for your audition?”

Akamatsu’s in a good mood today. She was all smiles all the way to the little studio where the two of them were trying out to be contestants on Danganronpa’s fifty-third season.

Harukawa shrugs, looking at her credentials again, “As I’ll ever be.”

Akamatsu giggles, “That’s my girl. I’m so excited! It’s been my dream ever since I was little to be on this show.”

“I know you’ll get in,” Harukawa says, “You’ll blow them away.”

“You know it,” Akamatsu beams, “Oh, they’re about to call my number! Gotta go!”

She stands up and approaches the door, when Harukawa calls out.

“Wait!”

Akamatsu looks over her shoulder, “What?”

Harukawa flushes, “I love you.”

Akamatsu smirks, “I love it when you say that. Bye, Harukawa-chan! I’ll see you when I’m done.”

Harukawa smiles back weakly, only able to wave as Akamatsu disappears behind the brass door, leaving her all alone in the waiting room.

She glances down at the papers in her hands. Trying out for the show was never her ideal future…

...But Akamatsu makes it all seem worth it.


End file.
